criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thirteen Unsubs
|appearance = "The Storm" }} The Thirteen Unsubs (so named in this wiki) is a group of serial killers who escaped from prisons across the U.S. They were first mentioned in The Storm, and three currently remain at large as of Profiling 202. Background There is currently no shared background between any of the members involved. They hail from three different states across the U.S. Season Eleven The Storm On September 28, 2016, the thirteen were freed through the machinations of a group of anarchists, as a way to divert the attention of law enforcement from their scheme to commit a terrorist attack against the U.S. At least one member, Peter Lewis, a serial killer by proxy captured by the BAU a year ago, was aware of the plan and even participated in it. He did so by testifying against Hotch, who was framed of conspiracy by the anarchists as part of their plan. At the end of the episode, the BAU receive word of the mass breakouts, and Hotch tells the rest of the team that they must recapture all of them. Season Twelve The Crimson King Between the events of The Storm and The Crimson King, eight out of the thirteen escapees have been recaptured or killed by the BAU with the help of Luke Alvez, an agent with the FBI Fugitive Task Force. During a case, Peter abducts one of the remaining escapees, Daniel Cullen, whom he drugs and holds him captive in order for him to be killed by Brian Phillips, whom Peter drugged first. While Peter flees, Brian and Daniel are both arrested by police and the BAU. This leaves four of the escapees remaining. Profiling 202 Another remaining escapee is identified as Thomas Yates, who Rossi and the rest of the BAU put away in the past. After Yates escaped, he attempted to start a new life but couldn't. As a result, he calls Rossi to tell him that he has begun killing again. When Yates is holding his latest victim hostage and Rossi finds him, he gives him a choice: if Rossi shoots Yates, he won't get to know where he buried all of his victims; if he doesn't shoot him, he will kill his latest victim. Rossi is forced to shoot and kill him. This leaves three of the escapees remaining. Known Members *Peter Lewis, a.k.a. "Mr. Scratch" . Portrayed by Bodhi Elfman. *Thomas Yates, a.k.a. "The Womb Raider" . Portrayed by Adam Nelson. *Daniel Cullen, a.k.a. "The Crimson King" . Portrayed by Kraig Dane. *Earl Roy Everton . Portrayed by Tim Abell. *Two unnamed serial killers *Seven unnamed serial killers Notes *There is an extremely likely chance the thirteen will not be operating as a single group, with at least most of them operating independently, because they escaped from prisons in three different states. However, they are listed as a criminal organization since the BAU will be investigating them as one overall case. Appearances *Season Eleven **The Storm *Season Twelve **The Crimson King **Taboo **Profiling 202 Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals at Large Category:Season Twelve Criminals